


Dodge the Punch

by Madwolf023



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Seriously a lot of spoilers., Spoiler Alert - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5670169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madwolf023/pseuds/Madwolf023
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang's reflecting back on the years, since she's left Beacon under the cloud of the Mercury Black injury and the people she's left behind. Major Spoiler Alert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dodge the Punch

**Author's Note:**

> This is me trying to deal with all the bad things happening to Yang. Also a possible future for Yang. Ignores anything beyond Volume Three Episode Seven. And major Spoiler Alerts.

Dodge the punch, jump over the leg sweep, and grab the high kick with left hand, right elbow flashes downwards, but stops a centimeter above the leg. Instead sweep opponents other leg from under him. Grapple him to the ground, and hold him in a body lock. Wait for the referee to call the match in her favor.

“The match goes to our current champion, the brooding bird mistress of the ring, the woman who came from nowhere to dominate all competitors in sight, STARLING EBON!” The announcer screamed, as the fans cheered on their champion, who, as always, instead of posturing or celebrating, disappeared as the fans chanted her name. “Remember, next match will be in ten minutes, so place your bets now! It’ll be the fight of the flowers, Sunny Daffy versus Lilly Greene!” Starling Ebon, otherwise known to the rest of the world as the forgotten huntress Yang Xiao Long, shook her head as she walked down the tunnel that led to the locker room.

“Hey good match Star.” “Well done.” “Glad I’m not fighting you next!” The endless platitudes and salutations, a word she had picked up in another life, of the other fighters were meaningless. She ignored them all as she continued past the locker room, past the showers, to the manager’s office. Only then did she stop, knocking on the door.

“Come in.” A voice shouted from the other side. She opened the door, and entered.

The manager’s office was cluttered, just like the mind of the man himself. However as soon as she entered the room, he turned to her, with his million-dollar smile. “I saw you win the fight, good technique. The fans were a bit disappointed you didn’t smash downwards with the elbow, but hey, a win is a win, after all.” He watched her sit down in the chair and shrug her whole body slumped over. With a sigh, he continued speaking. “Come on Yang, don’t shut down. Last time you did so you went on a bender that should have landed you in the hospital, oh wait the only reason you didn’t land there was because you came crawling to me, and insisted that I was the best doctor in the entire world. You also called me Blake. A lot. So what’s wrong kid? Because I would really like to avoid that happening all over again.”

Yang took in a deep breath. Here she was Yang. Everywhere else she was Starling Ebon, famed brawler, who preferred to stay out of the spotlight. She saw what the magazines and the tabloids said about her, and in another lifetime she would have smirked and said something witty about how they were merely jealous about her success. But that was before the Vytal festival. Before that dammed Mercury and the video screens. Before she disappeared from the face of Remnant. She became the thing she swore never to become, her mother. The woman who abandoned everyone she loved, no explanation, no goodbye. Just got up and left one day. And Yang had done the same.

“It’s been ten years. Ten long years that I will never get back, to see my sister become the greatest huntress in the history of mankind. I read the papers, and there she is, Weiss and Blake by her side. Saving villages, and becoming a hero like she was meant to be. And here I am. All because I lost my temper. I mean, he was no threat. Did I imagine it? Have I created an elaborate lie just because I got angry one day at something, and attacked an unarmed man? Maybe they were right I should have been locked-” She was cut off with a flick to her forehead. The manager was looking at her with a face of pure amusement.

“Kid you forget my semblance. I know when you’re lying. So tell me what’s wrong, really.” Yang would have chuckled at the honesty, once long ago. Now she couldn’t summon the energy to do so. Of course she forgot, here was the one person she couldn’t lie to when she wanted to. Dammed convenient semblance that sounded like something someone had in Ninja’s of Love, able to tell when the princess was lying that she didn’t love the ninja(s) while they tied her up. (So Yang read it one day. Damn that book was kinky. Almost disturbingly so. But hey, whatever rocked her kitten’s boat.)

“I miss them. They saved the world, and became heroes. And here I am. I should have fought by their side, damn the consequences. At least then I could hold my head up high. But I ran. Blake talked about how she was made to run, how she always ran. But I was the only one who did it when it mattered most.” Her eyes flashed red for a second before turning their normal lilac. Or at least that’s what others would have seen if she wasn’t wearing amber tinted contact lenses. She scratched her short black hair, having long ago cut off the rest of it. The dye was easy enough. Her clothes encompassed her entire body, hiding her more noticeable attributes. All to hide whom she was. All through the help of the man standing in front of her. “I’m a coward. Just like my mother.” She whispered.

The Manager nodded in front of her. He sighed for a second, before gazing out into the air, looking at nothing. He did that sometimes. It was as if he was far, far away. The two of them were silent before he spoke again. “Tell me about her. Blake that is. You’ve spoken about everyone else on your team, who was part of your previous life. But you never speak about her. You mention her all the time. ‘Blake would love this. Blake hated it when I did this. I learned to never make a pun about Faunas because Blake’ etc. etc. etc. But you never talk about her. It’s like I know the facts about her, but nothing that I couldn’t find out through any good biographical piece. But you were the closest person to her. You were her partner. So tell me Yang Xiao Long, who was Blake Belladonna?” Yang was almost floored. She had nearly forgotten that the absent minded manager was almost a hunter in his day. He knew about the sacred bond between partners. The oath that each had to the other; to help and protect your partner, to watch your partner’s back (and a bit lower in Yang’s case). The implicit trust that they put in each other. He wasn’t very good at the hunting bit, but he definitely good at the detective work. He always marked that up to a side effect of a semblance that would tell you when someone was lying.

“Blake was…. Blake. She was the moon to my sun. We chased each other, but always in circles. We bantered, we argued, but she always understood. Until the day she didn’t.” Yang said, holding back tears.

“You loved her didn’t you?” He asked, no judgment in his voice, just pure curiosity.

“More than anything. But as I said, she was the Moon, and I was the Sun. We never caught one another, just passed each other by. That’s all that we did. Even if there was nothing more I wanted then to catch her. But I never could, and never did.” Yang shook her head. Her truth bared before her, the one person she loved more than anyone else.

“Did you tell her that?” The manager asked, his head tilted in confusion. “I mean, tell her in plain words, not with puns or riddles. But just like that?” Yang shook her head. “Why not?”

“I planned to once I caught her. But-”

“Liar. You thought you would never catch her, so you didn’t. Why else the story about the sun and the moon.”

“You are too perceptive for your own good. Anyway, as I saying before you interrupted, it’s no good now ruminating on the past. Even if by some miracle she loved me back, those days are long gone.”

“Maybe. Maybe not. Look kid, I’m not going to say that you should do something or not do something. You can make your own decisions. All I’m going to say is consider what will ever happen if you meet her again. You know she’ll see straight through your disguise. You never know when you’ll run into her again. Or the rest of your team for that matter.” He said, nodding his head. Yang tilted hers in confusion.

“Why are you pushing this matter now? We’ve known each other for almost ten years now. As you said, you’ve seen me at my worst. So why ask now?” Yang asked, trying to remember what her Uncle said all those years ago. About thinking like a huntress.

“Because I got a call from a Mister Qrow Branwen, and a Headmaster Ozpin; asking for, and I quote, Our best fighters, including Starling Greene also known as Yang Xiao Long, to go to Beacon Academy to demonstrate the proper fighting techniques that non-hunters and huntresses use to fight. And in attendance will be the illustrious teams JNPR, CFVY, and RWBY unquote.” Yang’s jaw hung wide open. “Pack your bags kid. You’re going back to Beacon.” The Manager said, shrugging.

To be Continued?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, sorry for not updating any of my other fics. In reality I'm extremely busy, but I needed to write this. I might continue might not. Depending on viewers, reviews, kudos, and my own mood.


End file.
